A pair of conventional binoculars is basically two small refracting telescopes held together by a frame that, by definition, produce a stereoscopic or three-dimensional view. Each refracting telescope has an optical path defined through an objective lens, a pair of prisms and an eye piece. The diameter of the objective lens determines the light-gathering power. The two objective lenses are further apart than the eyepeices, which enhances stereoscopic vision. Functioning as a magnifier, the eyepiece forms a large virtual image which becomes the object for the eye itself and thus forms the final image on the retina.
Recently, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,581,399, it is suggested that each telescope in a pair of binoculars be provided with an image sensor, a first optical system, a second optical system and a display so that the binoculars can selectively view optically projected images and electronically reproduced images that are stored by the binoculars. The display is a flat panel type liquid crystal display which appears transparent when optically projected images are viewed. When electronically reproduced images are to be viewed, a back light is pivoted behind the display from the eyepiece side. While such binoculars offer the advantage of limited storage and playback of images, they rely upon mechanical components which are subject to wear and failure. Further, because the display is located in the optical path, even though it appears transparent when the optical path is being used, the image quality is degraded, and brightness is lost, due to placement of the display in the optical path.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved stereoscopic imaging systems, especially for compact, solid-state (no moving parts that may wear down or easily damage with time) inexpensive systems yet high in performance. Further, the means for downloading stereo images from such a device to allow 3-D audience viewing has yet to be realized.